


Provocation

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-1Title: Provocation</p>
    </blockquote>





	Provocation

**Author's Note:**

> -1Title: Provocation

-1Title: Provocation

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: T+

Word Count: 182

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Athena/Starbuck, Athena/Helo

Beta: Cincoflex

Spoilers: through season 3

Summary: MMOM day 10: You want to make him angry, but you don't want to hurt him.

xxx

"Don't tell him," she'd hissed angrily, after the first time.

Like she thought you'd want to hurt Helo that way. He'd be angry, too, if you told him, though these days it's more likely he'd be mad at Kara and not you. Still, it might be worth the hurting just to see him angry again.

Five years ago, he'd have said it was hot, the two of you together. Might still think it now, but he'd be pissed.

"You're my _wife_," you can imagine him saying, heated.

Somehow you want to know he _can_ still feel anger toward you. That that much hasn't changed no matter who you are or who you've both become. You've seen him mad at so many people lately, but he hasn't yelled at you once since Hera was born.

That's why you're frakking Starbuck, standing here in a dead Raptor with her tongue halfway down your throat and your fingers inside her.

Not to make him hurt, but to make him angry.

You can tell from what Kara's said that she doesn't get it. Maybe she can't.

_-fin_


End file.
